Mira's Plan
by Jaishree winzoo
Summary: A NaLu one shot :) Natsu and Lucy might seem a little out of character but please do read and review guys :) You'll do know what happens when Mira gets involved in her match making right? Sorry for the errors inside :3


**Minna here is another One-shot :) Please Read and Review your opinions :)**

* * *

"Hello minna!" greeted a young blonde celestial mage as she entered Fairy Tail guild.

"Hello Lucy" the members of the guild greeted her as she went to the bar where Mirajane was serving the orders of various guild members.

Lucy spotted Levy and Lisanna sitting by the bar and took a seat next to Levy.

"Hey Lu-chan" greeted Levy, "Hi Lucy" greeted Lisanna.

"Hey Levy-chan, Lisanna! What are you guys doing" Lucy asked as she smiled.

"Just chatting is all" Levy answered.

Lucy nodded and looked around the guild, none of them were fighting , everyone were doing there own work.

"The guild isn't fighting isn't it abnormal for the guild to be like this" Asked Lucy.

"Well none of the trouble makers are here yet so its obvious the guild is silent, Gray went on a job with Juvia, Gajeel is out on a job with Lily, Erza went on a S-class mission" Lisanna answered

"Oh! But where is Natsu" Lucy asked as she looked around the guild for her Partner but couldn't find him.

"Did you check your house Lu-chan? May be he's there" Levy said giggling slightly.

"Yeah Lucy, he's always at your home if not in the guild, you know Lucy now a days its hard to find Natsu without you next to him, He always is with you, Oh you guys make such a cute couple" Lisanna said as her eyes sparkled, Lucy sweat dropped at the fact that Lisanna was just like her elder sister in Match making.

"W-What are you s-saying Lisanna, We are not a couple and besides don't you like Natsu?" Lucy said trying to get out but her heart ached when she said that Lisanna liked Natsu, She had already admitted her feelings for her Dragon slayer partner, But she didn't know how to say it to him, She was afraid that she might ruin their friendship they had and also she didn't want to hurt Lisanna because hearing their childhood stories she did believe that Lisanna liked Natsu too.

"Oh Lucy, you should have known this by now, I don't have feelings for Natsu, He's like a brother to me. Don't worry Natsu is all yours to take and besides I like someone else" Lisanna said.

Lucy felt a wave a relief flood through her, 'So Lisanna didn't like Natsu eh' she thought but still there was a part of her which still didn't wanna tell her friends that she Liked or more likely Loved Natsu because she didn't know if that dense moron even had feelings for her or not.

"Who is the guy that you like Lisanna" Lucy asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah who is it?" Levy asked

"Hmm I like Freed , and Levy don't you Like Gajeel too" Lisanna asked.

Levy blushed and answered "Yeah I do"

Lucy looked shocked, Sure she knew that Levy liked Gajeel but she never expected the blue haired friend of hers to accept her feelings so boldly in front of them.

"Lu-chan, don't deny it. You do like Natsu don't you? Come on tell us Lu-chan" Levy said.

"Yeah Lucy I know you guys like each other, Its so obvious" Mira said as she appeared in front of Lucy from behind the bar.

Lucy blushed and said " I do like him guys! But he's too dense, I don't even thinks he sees me as a girl, He only sees me as a Friend, Partner, A member of the guild is all" Lucy said sadly.

Before the girls could even say anything the guild's door flew open as the pink haired teen walked in.

He immediately spotted Lucy and ran to her.

"Hey Luce" "Hey girls" He greeted as he sat next to Lucy.

"Hey Natsu" The girls said in unison.

"Lets go on a job Luce" He said looking at her, eyes showing excitement.

Lucy sighed "Alright but where is Happy?" She asked

"Oh he's sick and is under Wendy's care Luce, He can't come with us, Come on lets go and pick a mission for the 2 of us" Natsu exclaimed as he pulled Lucy out of the stool and towards the request board. Lucy could hear her friends giggle from where they sat.

Lucy scanned the request board and she picked one and gave it to Natsu.

Natsu read it:

**Tourists to our place are getting robbed due to ambush by the theives living near-by, Mage/Mages who accept this requeste are kindly requested to formulate a plan and help the cops in arresting the theives**

**Request by: Mayor of Showenzi**

**Place: Showenzi**

**Reward: 150,000 Jewels**

**I believe in you Fairy Tail mages and hope you mages help us protect our tourists.**

"Nice one Luce"Natsu said as he put his arms around her and pulled her towards the bar.

Lucy blushed slightly but maintained her composture.

"We need a plan Natsu" Lucy said.

"We can always depend on Mira for plans"Natsu said and Lucy nodded heading to the bar with Natsu.

Lucy felt her blush intensify when the girls (Lisanna,Mira & Levy) gave her a knowing smile seeing Natsu and her walking towards them, Natsu did have his hand around her shoulders.

"Luce lets have breakfast and then leave alright?" Natsu asked Lucy

"S-sure" Lucy stuttered *Stupid stuttering* Lucy cursed

Natsu and Lucy sat next to each other at the bar and ordered their food, Lucy was still blushing and Natsu was oblivious and waited for the food to be served.

"Here you go" Mira said placing 5 plates of Fire chicken in front of Natsu and one plate of pasta in front of Lucy.

After Lucy and Natsu had their Breakfast Lucy had to pay for both her and Natsu's breakfast since Natsu currently had no money in his pocket.

"Mira we need your help" Natsu called.

"What is it Natsu" Mira asked approaching Natsu and Lucy.

"We need a plan for the mission we have taken" Lucy explained.

"Can I see the mission request" Mira asked and Natsu showed it to her, After reading the request Mira looked at Natsu and Lucy with a Innocent smile, a way too innocent smile.

" I do have a plan for it" Mira said smiling deviously at Lucy and Lucy gulped *It sure was a bad thing to ask Mira for help* she thought.

"What is it Mira" Natsu asked jumping excitedly.

"Well, I suggest you guys go to the place acting like rich Lovey-Dovey married couple visiting Showenzi for honeymoon, Once the thieves think you guys are rich and newly married couple they will try to ambush you guys, But you'll have to be very alert and they will try to rob you guys and that is when you'll will surprise attack them, You'll will defeat the thieves and finish the job" Mira said happily smiling at her plan.

On the Other side Lucy was blushing really hard, She looked at Natsu and saw light shade of pink coloring his cheeks. *Is Natsu blushing?* Lucy thought and rubbed her eyes and saw him once again but there was no blush visible this time *Maybe I am imagining things* Lucy thought.

"I don't ag-" " That's a wonderful Plan Mira-nee, I agree with it" Lisanna said cutting of Lucy.

"I too agree with it" Levy added joining Lisanna.

"Okay then, We'll follow this plan" Natsu said grinning widely which made Lucy's heart skip a beat and blush.

"Don't I have anything to say in this?"Lucy asked.

"NO!" Levy Mira and Lisanna shouted in unison glaring at Lucy deviously, Lucy gulped and looked at Natsu to see him starting a fight with Elfman.

"You guys are too evil to be friends" Lucy muttered.

"But we are only trying to help you Lucy, It would be so Nice to see little Lucy and Natsu running around the guild" Mira said dreamily.

Lucy sighed and Got up from her seat and started walking towards Natsu but then she stopped and turned around.

"You know guys, when I return I would make sure to see Little Mira and Laxus making a havoc" Lucy said with evil smile and walked towards Natsu and they left to go to the Train Station.

On the other side Mira was blushing and Lisanna and Levy looked at her with shock.

"Mira-nee do you like Laxus-san" Lisanna asked but all Mira did was blush and make a run to the Kitchen.

"You know Levy-chan, We should try to bring Laxus-san and Mira-nee together" Lisanna said giggling,

"I agree" Levy too said giggling.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I and Natsu were heading towards my apartment since I had my long gown that I used to wear in the Mansion and I had my dad's suit which Natsu can use, Wearing those will make us look like dignified and rich people.

When I arrived at my apartment, I opened the closet and searched for my long gown and the suit Natsu could use, I found them , I threw the suit to Natsu and he caught it.

"Should I really wear this Luce" He asked and I simply nodded, He sighed and started removing his vest. That made me blush.

"What are you doing N-Natsu" I asked

"Changing" He replied and I immediately turned around and went to the bathroom to get changed my self, Once I was out I could see Natsu wearing a Black shirt with white coat and white tufty pants, He really did look handsome.

"Natsu since your ready lets get going" I said and started to walk towards the door of my apartment.

"Wait Luce" He said and I halted, turning around I gave him a questioning look.

"What is it Natsu?" I asked and he stared at me and then at my fingers.

"Aren't you forgetting something Luce?" He asked and once again I gave him a questioning look.

He sighed and said "Ring Luce! Aren't married women supposed to wear rings?" He asked and that's when I noticed that I really did forget the main point. I immediately rushed to my bedroom and pulled out 2 rings, Natsu followed in and sat on the bed.

I put one ring and I was about to put the other ring but it slipped from my hand and fell to the ground rolling all the way to Natsu's leg and falling there.

Natsu bent down and took the ring "Here Luce, let me put it on for you" He said taking my fingers in his. I started blushing again and my heart started to beat faster.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

I took the ring that fell beside my leg and looked at it, It looked beautiful. "Here Luce, let me put it on for you" I said taking her fingers in my own, *Oh how I wish I could propose to Lucy right now* I thought and slide the ring in to her ring finger.

I looked up to see her and she was blushing and I could hear her heart beat faster, I smirked, So these were the effects I had on Lucy eh? I thought.

I loved Lucy so much, so damn much that I am willing to give my life for her but I didn't know if Lucy returned my feelings or not but now that I know I can make her heart beat faster may be I should confess to her and let her know about my own feelings, Hopefully she might return them.

I felt someone poke and I looked upto see Lucy looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay Natsu? You've been spacing out for a while" she said and I merely nodded giving her a grin and she smiled.

"Lets go" She said and I nodded, We went to the train station waited for the train to arrive, Once it did we got in, The smell of the train itself was enough to make me sick, When it started moving my stomach twisted in an unlikely manner and my face was green as a leaf.

Lucy sat next to me, reading a book, I looked at her and asked If I could sleep on her lap and she agreed, I lay my head on her lap and Lucy's scent comforted me a lot and I simply closed my eyes feeling completely relaxed by her scent.

We stayed like that for what seemed like half an hour and Lucy must have mistaken me to be sleeping because she started to stroke my hair and talked to me.

"You look so cute while sleeping Natsu, I just wish you weren't such a dense idiot, I really wish you could return my feelings, Feelings of love" She said and sighed, I acted to be asleep.

"I like- no I love you Natsu, It would be so nice if you did too, but I'm no match to you at all" She said and sighed once again.

I was happy that she did return my feelings but I was also sad and confused as to why she said she was no match for me. I decided to ask about this after confessing to her, which I plan to do after this mission is over and done with.

We arrived and Showenzi town and I acted like just getting up from my sleep.

"That was one heck of a nice sleep" I said excitedly and Lucy smiled.

"Good to know" She said and we went to the mayor to get more details about the robbers.

According to the information provided by the mayor there was a alley that every tourist had to pass through before visiting the tourist places, which were the museum, a beach and an old cave with various carvings, The robbers attacked the tourists when they entered because the alley seemed to be dark and hence a good place to ambush the tourists and attack them.

We accepted the request and immediately me and Luce ran out the mayors house towards the alley. As the alley was just nearing I put my hand around Lucy's waist and pulled her closer and we started to walk, Lucy had a suitcase with her so that the idiotic thieves could think we had money in it.

"Natsu what are you doing!" Lucy whisper shouted.

"Acting as a couple duh!" I whispered back and she nodded, I could see her blush.

As we neared the alley I and Lucy planned to have a Lovey-Dovey conversation as planned by the silvered haired beauty 'Mirajane'.

"Hey hun, Isn't this the best place for out honeymoon" I purred and I could feel Lucy shiver and I saw her blush, hell I myself was blushing.

"Yes it is Darling" She said and the word 'Darling' made my heart beat faster.

I instinctively pulled her closer and we walked into the alley preparing ourselves for any sort of sudden attack. I could smell people in the alley and I knew they would attack any moment and just like that two men came and held both my hand while another two held Lucy's.

We saw another man emerge and he started to open the suitcase and when he did he gasped and looked at us, because inside the suitcase was nothing other that our guilds emblem.

"You'll are mages! Quick everyone run" said the figure and everyone began to run leaving me and Lucy but before the robbers could escape me and Lucy followed them, Lucy pulled out her whip that was hidden underneath a layer of her gown.

The robbers weren't mages and they were easy to defeat, I took three of them out and Lucy took the remaining two out, We tied them up and called the cops, After the robbers were arrested we took our reward and headed to the train station.

"Wasn't this mission too easy for 150,000 Jewels" Lucy asked and I nodded.

"Yeah Luce but as I know there are no wizard guilds in this town or anywhere near-by just like Harjeon, So must of be because of that" I said and Lucy nodded in understanding.

We arrived at the train station, Lucy was about to buy a train ticket but I beat her to it and brought a ticket to Harjeon which Lucy was unaware of.

We got into the train and I rested on Lucy's lap and when we got to Harjeon Lucy was in shock.

"Natsu why did you buy a ticket to Harjeon" She asked but I just grabbed her wrist and ran to the center of the city. When we got there we were both panting from the lack of breath.

"What..was...that..about?" Lucy asked panting. I let go of her wrist and held her palm in mine.

I looked straight into her eyes and said "Remember this place Luce, its the first place I met you, So I decided to confess to you right here Luce, I-I love you,I have for a long time, You make me smile, you make me laugh, You make rats run around my stomach, I deeply,truly love you Lucy and don't you dare lie because I know you do too, But I don't understand why you said that you were no match for me"

"That's because, I am weak Natsu, I am not strong as you, Erza or Gray, I would just hold you back, I could become your weakness during the fights" Lucy said and I immediately hugged she stiffened but later relaxed, I shoved my face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her calm relaxing scent.

"Don't you dare say that Luce, You are strong, You are smart, You are kind, You are sweet and mostly You are a weirdo, My weirdo so don't ever say something like that alright? I love you, You are my mate, My only soul mate" I said and Lucy pulled away from my hug to look at my face.

"I love you too Natsu, and rats don't run in your stomach, those are butterflies you idiot" She said and I pulled her closer to me.

"But I am your Idiot princess" I whispered before pulling her into a sweet kiss,After a minute we broke apart and smiled at each other.

The next day we went to the guild hand-in-hand and told everyone that we were now a couple, Everyone cheered and congratulated, Mirajane was telling incoherent words as to how her plan worked and how soon little Lucy and Natsu would be running around the guild, She had hearts and in her eyes and soon fainted. Everyone sweat-dropped and looked at her.

Lucy nudged me and I looked at her "Natsu I want your little help in bringing Laxus and Mira together, Will you help me pretty please" Lucy said and I smiled at her.

"Anything for you and Mira does need to get her reward for bringing us together" I smiled, Lucy cheered Happily and gave me a sweet peck on my lips and ran towards Lisanna and Levy.

I just smiled and thought *Life sure is gonna be good with this sweet angel around*

* * *

**End, So minna do you like it? Yes? Then Please review :) No? Then let me know what I lack in :)**

**Thank You :)**


End file.
